


Nighttime Activities

by leonheart2012



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Peter and his girlfriend Hailey are having some fun while May is out.





	Nighttime Activities

Peter threw his head back and moaned, Hailey's tongue lapping at his opening, gently fucking into him. They'd been having sex for a few weeks now, and they were getting pretty good at it. Hailey had been adamant that she wouldn't fuck him until he was 'legal', so he'd had to wait for his sixteenth birthday before she'd agreed to go down on him.

They'd met at his part-time job that Tony had set up for him as a cover, since word had gotten around that he'd lost the internship. Of course, the downside to that was that he actually had to turn up to shifts. The upside was that he got paid, and pretty well, too.

Hailey added her fingers to the mix, making Peter grasp the railing of his bunk, muscles straining in barely-contained pleasure. They'd timed this so that his aunt was out, so she wouldn't hear their moans.

"I...I'm close, Hay." He moaned, his fingers finding her head and threading in her hair.

She redoubled her efforts, sucking just a little harder, holding Peter's shaking thighs open wider. It took just seconds for Peter to come undone under her ministraions.

Smiling, she emerged from between his legs, thrusting her fingers just a couple more times into Peter's oversensitive opening.

"Feeling good?" She asked him cheekily.

"You know it." Peter answered, moving over so she had room to lie next to him on the mattress. She landed next to him, rolling over and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Tell me again." She said softly, placing a soft kiss to his collarbone.

Peter sighed, but closed his eyes and began Hailey's favourite story.

"You bought me dinner, then led me into your room. Your parents were out, so there was no one to interrupt us when you said 'Happy Birthday' and took off my shirt. You trailed your hands over my shoulders, taking my hands in yours, kissing them. Your mouth closed over my nipples, and I told you it tickled, that I didn't feel anything but a vague warmth, so you moved lower, kissing down my body until you got to the top of my trousers.

"You opened them, then dragged them down to the floor, licking your lips, before you pushed your face into my sex," Peter gasped as her fingers pushed gently at his still-throbbing opening, thrusting shallowly in and out, "licking at everything. You pulled back and told me that you were so excited, that you felt special, because no one else had touched me there. Your fingers joined your mouth, thrusting into me, turning me to mush."

Hailey kissed Peter into silence, climbing over him and grinding her hips against his, letting her clitoris brush up against his micro-penis, effectively stimulating them both. Peter reached up and clutched her breast in his hand, toying softly with the firm flesh.

She smiled down at him. "How many more orgasms do you think you can handle tonight?" She asked, not stopping in her movements.

"Three?" Peter said uneasily, hoping for an easy night. He always woke up throbbing and barely able to walk after a night like this.

Hailey laughed. "I think you can for sure go for at least five, baby. Try again."

Peter moaned, almost sobbing. "Please..."

"How about four?" She suggested, taking pity on him, and Peter agreed readily, sinking back into the pillows, watching warily as she reached over to grab the cloth bag of toys he kept in his top drawer. Taking a deep breath, he settled in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading! There may or may not be a part two to this, so keep an eye out, maybe? If people want one, I'll definitely give it a shot :)


End file.
